mlpfandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Open Up Your Eyes
thumb|400px Open Up Your Eyes — piąta piosenka pojawiająca się w pierwszym pełnometrażowym filmie o My Little Pony: Przyjaźń to magia. Wykonana jest przez Tempest Shadow, która słowami tej piosenki opowiada o swojej przeszłości, jak przyjaźń ją zawiodła i wyraża swoją pogardę dla magii przyjaźni. Pragnie też przekonać Twilight Sparkle i inne kucyki, by porzuciły tę dziecinną, naiwną zabawę, którą jest przyjaźń. Tekst (wersja polska) | odcinek = My Little Pony: Film | postać = Tempest Shadow | długość = 3:23 | tło nagłówka = #84D7DD | kolor nagłówka = #E43995 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Shadow ::Najwyższy czas na lekcję ::Czas, by zrozumieć swój błąd ::Gdy nad przepaścią wisisz nie łudź się ::Że złapie cię pomocna dłoń ::Też wierzyłam w przyjaźń ::Która osuszy wszystkie łzy ::Lecz wiem, że byłam naiwna ::Nie czekał na mnie nikt ::Niewzruszony świat ::Obojętnie patrzył w dal ::Nikt ci nie pomoże ::Więc sama sobie radź ::Niewzruszony świat ::To już nie twój bezpieczny raj ::Pora dorosnąć, zwalczyć strach ::I poskromić ten niewzruszony świat ::Rodzimy wszyscy się ::Ze ślepą wiarą w ład ::Z ufnością, która to, co złe ::Zamienia w dobry żart ::Lecz przyjdzie taka chwila ::Która obróci bajkę w pył ::Zrozumiesz, że od innych ::Za darmo nie ma nic ::melodia ::Gdy zrobisz pierwsze kroki ::Gdy całkiem sama będziesz iść ::Zobaczysz w mgnieniu oka ::By przeżyć nie potrzebny ci jest nikt ::Niewzruszony świat ::Obojętnie patrzy w dal ::Nikt ci nie pomoże ::Więc sama sobie radź ::Niewzruszony świat ::Słońce gaśnie, nie ma gwiazd ::Pora dorosnąć, zwalczyć strach ::I poskromić ten niewzruszony świat ::Niewzruszony świat! Tekst (wersja angielska) | odcinek = My Little Pony: Film | postać = Tempest Shadow | długość = 3:23 | tło nagłówka = #84D7DD | kolor nagłówka = #E43995 | rozmiar nagłówka = 140%}} :Shadow ::It's time you learned a lesson ::It's time that you understand ::Don't ever count on anybody else ::In this or any other land ::I once hoped for friendship ::To find a place among my kind ::But those were the childish wishes ::Of someone who was blind ::Open up your eyes ::See the world from where I stand ::Me, among the mighty ::You, caged at my command ::Open up your eyes ::Give up your sweet fantasy land ::It's time to grow up and get wise ::Come now, little one, open up your eyes ::We all start out the same ::With simple naive trust ::Shielded from the many ways ::That life's not fair or just ::But then there comes a moment ::A simple truth that you must face ::If you depend on others ::You'll never find your place ::melodia ::And as you take that first step ::Upon a path that's all your own ::You see it all so clearly ::The best way to survive is all alone! ::Open up your eyes ::See the world from where I stand ::Me, among the mighty ::You, caged at my command ::Open up your eyes ::And behold, the faded light ::It's time to grow up and get wise ::Come now, little one, open up your eyes ::Open up your eyes! Kategoria:Piosenki z filmów